The Family Business
by Belfaster-hyper-on-coffee
Summary: Violet Harkness lived a normal life, that was untill she found out her parents mysterious jobs were. Torchwood fic
1. Prologue

_hello, please be kind its my first fic. _

prologue:

I pretty much have a normal life.I lived in a house near cardiff city centre with my parents and my nan.My parents were always working so my nan took care of me since i was little.My parents never really talked about there jobs,all I knew that my dad was some sort of captain and my mum worked in the same place.Anything I asked my dad what his job was he would just say"oh its just a small branch of the poilce,your mum and I really just do paperwork all day"my mum would just say the same thing if I asked.i always used to wonder why doing paperwork would involve coming home at the early hours of the mornimg or leavimg leaving suddenly at four in the morning.Since I was about four I always wondered why this so called paperwork took so long,I was left in the dark untill one ordinary day.My name is Violet Gwyneth Harkness and this is how everthing changed...

_So what you think should I write the story? _

_if anyone wants to continue it just say,__ if not i wont write it_

_ttyl for now_


	2. Chapter one

_thanks to the people who reviewed and im sorry for my bad grammar last time,its never really been my thing lol _

_Well here is chapter one :)_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Slam! "Oh God how I hate that bloody alarm clock!"I thought to myself as I'm laying in my bed half asleep. I had that dream again.The one were I saw my parents surrounded by gold light and my mum dressed like the 1870's threw her up. I've always had this dream and never could understood what it meant. My thoughts were soon intererrupted by a strong welsh accent shouting from downstairs,

"Violet! it's time for breakfast,your Nan's made pancakes!"

"ok mum,"I shouted back with sleepness still in my voice.

I never told my parents about the dream,they would proably thing I'm on drugs and send me to a mental home or something. I finally found the energy to roll out of bed and I slumped downstairs to find my parents eating at the table and Nan cooking at the stove.

"Come on kiddo before the dog eats yor breakfast,"said my dad. My dad's amercian,don't know what part he's from though, I asked him once when he first came to the UK and all he said was"a long,long time ago" and walked away humming some song from like the 40's. I sat beside him and started to munch on my pancakes snd just getting lost in my thoughts when suddenly my dad asks,

"What time do you leave for school?"

"erm..about half an hour,why?"I replied in a curious voice.

"Cause your mom and I can give you a ride if you want"he said. I nearly chocked on my pancakes,hey I have a right too! last time my parents gave me a lift to school was my first day of primary school!

"Yeah if you want "was all I said back and my parents both gave me a smile. I guess they want to try to have more family time or something, its like 15 years a bit late but at least there trying I suppose, I shallowed the last of my food and went to get ready.

I quickly got into my school uniform and went to the mirror to sort out my very messy hair. I've been told I look like a mini me of my mum by about every relative on her side of the family. They all say the same thing,

"Oh my Godness Violet Harkness,people may think your Gwen Cooper if you didn't have you father's eyes".

I've never met anyone from my dad's side of the family,I reckon he's an orphan or doesn't get on with his family or something. I took one last quick glance in the mirror,grabbed my schoolbag and judo kit and went walking to our SUV. My parents always insisted that I learn to defend myself since I was young,I dont't mind it besides if anyone tried to mug me I can snap their legs off. I climbed into the backseat to find my parents sitting in the front.

"Ready to go?"asked my dad,a small smile on his face.

I simply nodded and started to listen to my Ipod. I was enjoying simply sitting there while my parents were talking in the front,I suppose it was kind of nice to spend some time with them for once but it was short lived. We didn't even make it five minutes down the road when my dad's moblie rung, he took one look at the screen and gave a nod to my mum. He turned round to me and said,

"Sorry kiddo somethings come up at the office,do you mind if we drop you off down the street?"

I knew there was no point in arguing about it so I just gave them a "yeah whatever"and hopped out onto the street. Typical,that stupid phone always have to wreck a nice moment. I am well passed hating them on the whole issue,if they want to do something so important I don't care about it.

Time passes

"Why weren't you on the bus to school today?"asked my mate Joan as we were all sitting eating lunch.

"Parents said they'd give me a lift untill the bloody phone rang so I just walked,"I said while rolling my eyes.

"Hey at least your parents give you space, mine never leave me alone!"said Sarah in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry about it,"said Susan in a sympatic voice.Sarah,Joan and Susan have been my best friends since we were six and have been like sisters to me since. We were just sitting there chatting away untill we heard a message coming from the school's speaker system,

"Can Violet Harkness please come to the school office **immediately** please,that's Violet Harkness to the office "

My friends and I shared a confused look and I got up off my seat and begun to walk towards the office."Something must be up"I kept thinking as a made my way towards the door, i've only ever been called to the office once when I forgot my PE kit. I slowly opened the door to find my Nan standing there looking worried,

"Nan whats wrong? has something happened?"I asked my voice full of concern.

"Come on we have to get you home,"she said her voice showing concern too.

"What's happening?"I asked as we got into the car.

"It's your parents dear..well...there missing"

_So what you think? again im sorry for the bad grammar in this,it's not my strong point._

_please review_

_ttyl for now!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Hello!_

_sorry I wasn't able to update sooner,I tried to last night but the account thing wouldn't work._

_I promise I will update at least once a week if you all want me too._

_ok here's chapter two hope you like it :)_

* * *

Chapter two

"Missing??? What do you mean missing?"

" I'll explain we get to somewhere safe dear"said Nan

"What do you mean?Please tell me what's happening"My voice full of frustration.

"I very worried too dear but its better explained when we get home"

I can't believe it. Missing?but how? My frustration was quickly replaced by concern and fear. What if I never saw my parents again? What if I never saw my mum and dad smile at me again? I tried to shake these thoughts from my mind. I was always told to think positive by my dad so that's what I'm going to do...hopefully. The car came to a stop at our gate and we climbed out.

"Come on now dear lets go inside"said Nan,trying to remain calm as best she could. I glanced at her and she looked close to tears with worry. I gave her a hug and she said,

"Your too much like your mum dear,always trying to make people feel better." A sad smile played on her lips and on formed on mine too. We begun to walk up the drive way when we suddenly both came to a halt,the front door was open."That's a bad sign",I said, Nan never left the front door open at all in my life,She's too concerned about security to do that. Nan and I shared a look,

"Violet stay here,I'm going to see if it's safe,"said Nan in a motherly tone.

"No you will not!"I said,"No offence Nan but your pushing eighty and I'm not letting you put yourself in danger like that!"

"Ok but I want you to stay here Violet understand? I'm going to someone for help alright dear?"Her tone was heavy laced with worry. I simply nodded as went to find a payphone."Of all the days for my mobile battery to die this had to be it"I bitterly mumbled to myself. I glanced at the front door with curiosity playing in my mind._ "_Nan was probably going to be a while," I thought,My mind begun to debate a question,should I go inside to see if it's safe? I mean I should be ok,maybe this is where ten years of judo lessons may come in handy huh?

I slowly begun too creep threw the front door making sure not to make a noise. I quickly glanced around the living room and nothing looked damaged. The Tv,dvd player and the stereo were all still there,a look of confusion came across my face,

"Wow this burglar must be stupid not too steal the good stuff,"I mumbled to myself.

I walked into the kitchen and again it looked indifferent"Maybe my Nan in her worry just didn't check?"I thought,I mean she is getting old and with my parents missing it can put a lot on her mind,Hell even I'm not thinking clearly.

I begun to walk to the front door then all of a sudden I heard a thump coming from the living room. My body remained still. Maybe the burglar came back for the valuable stuff?"Crap,"I whispered to myself,I looked around the room and saw the back door. I should slip out cause lets face it all the judo lessons in the world can't help me if they have a bloody gun. I begun to tip-toe towards the door when I heard footsteps, my mind told my body to stay quiet. I begun to quicken my pace and i made it into the garden, a long sigh of relief escaped my mouth. "The police better get here soon"was all I was thinking,my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice entering my ears,

"You are needed,come quietly or else,"The voice was chilling and made a shiver run up my spine.

"Turn around now girl,"said a different voice,although still provoked the same sensation of fear as the first. I slowly rotated my body and standing in front of me where two figures fully dressed in what looks like black robes and large hood covering their faces.

"Come quietly girl,"the one to my left said.

"Who are you?"I asked. Suppose not the best thing to ask someone who's potentially dangerous but still better than nothing.

"It doesn't matter you insolent girl! Come now or else!" Said the one to my right furiously.

"Or else what?"a new voice asked from behind me in a strong welsh accent.

"Please be someone useful"I thought

"leave now or you will suffer greatly human,"replied the cloaked figure.

"Human?"I whispered,if that blokes human,what the hell are these things?

"I think not,we have weapons with us"a cockney voice could be heard now.

"Oh and what is that then? You know guns are useless on us,"said the figure to my right with a hint of smugness in its voice.  
"Oh we know that,but if you make a mixture of a few certain chemicals then guns aren't so useless on you,"said a women's voice coming from where the two men where standing. A sudden bang could be heard and a larger cloud of smoke appeared engulfing the hood figures and I,Then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

_So what you think?_

_ please review!_

_ttyl bye!_


	4. Chapter Three

_Hello!_

_Who else David Tennant look just pure gorgeous last night on DW?_

_Well here is chapter Three hope you all like it :)_

_Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter Three

"What do you think we should do about them?"

"Well whatever we do it's going to be hard,were down two team mates remember?"

"Plus we still have to work out why they need her so badly,"Voices begun swirling around my mind as I slowly begun to gain conciousness. My head had a large throbbing pain running threw it,I groaned and heard someone say,

"Violet's waking up!"I recognised it as Nan's.

I slowly opened my eyes to see four faces looking down at me ,the only one I knew was nan's, the rest were two men and a woman, all of which unfamiliar to me.

"How are you feeling?any nausea?pain in arms and legs?"asked one of the men.

"erm...no I'm ok thanks,just a sore head really,"I said while trying to focus my thoughts more.

"Would you like something to drink?tea or coffee?"asked the other man with a look of sympathy on his face.

"yeah sure,tea would be great,"was all I said,I glanced around round to see I was lying on the sofa in my living room. The Woman and Nan walked over to the table and begun looking at a laptop with great concentration."Nan must know these people if there aloud in the house,she never lets strangers in"I thought,"but why are they here?"All of a sudden my throbbing head became clear. Mum. Dad. Strange cloaked people .Darkness. Panic suddenly found it way round my body.

"Nan,what's going on?who are these people?and where did those grim reaper cloaked wannabes go?"I asked with my annoyance and panic showing.

"You get your sense of humour from your dad then?"asked the man who questioned me on my health,a small laugh playing about his face.

"Wait a minute you know my dad?Is he and Mum still missing?"I asked, trying to hide my fear of what he may answer.

"Violet,these people are very important,they're here to bring your parent's home safely "said Nan sitting herself down beside me.

"What are you then C.I.D from the police?"I asking sounding demanding in my question.

"were not C.I.D,were a bit more important than normal police,"said the man who re-entering the room from the kitchen,"my names Ianto,"he said as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Dr. Owen Harper at your service,"said the other man.

"My Name is Toshiko Sato, but most people call me Tosh,"said the woman in a perky tone.

"Well I'm Violet Harkness,nice to meet you I suppose,"I said trying to sound pleasant,under the circumstances becoming ever more difficult.

"Yes we know,your parents never really shut up about you,"said Owen in a jokey voice.

"they do?...I mean that doesn't answer the question how you know them"I asked with curiosity building,"and how can you help us find them?"

"we work with them,your dad is our boss and your mum works with us,"said Ianto.

"And to answer your question we can help you find them because the people you encountered earlier took them,"said Tosh in a sad tone.

"wait a sec,they were kidnapped?Why???"I said in a demanding and enraged voice.Why take my parents?there just normal people,they have done nothing wrong!Then suddenly something else hit my mind that I just blurted out,  
"You mean those things that called you human?"as soon as I said it,this look of worry and feat hit their faces.

"You heard that bit then?"said Ianto in a bleak voice,almost debating on what he should say.

"Yeah I did...why? what are they aliens?"I replied in a jokey way trying to cut the sudden tension.The next sentenced I didn't expect to be said,

"Yes they are and their very dangerous"said Tosh in a serious tone.

"Your Kidding right? Please tell me your joking "I asked almost desparately but their faces reminded as serious as a funeral. I turned to look at Nan expecting her to have a smile on her face,but she shared the same look as the others."This can't be happening. Aliens?I mean why come after me?but wait that would mean they took...

"Lets say from a second I believe you,Why take my parents?"I shouted at them,no one is making sense!

"Maybe because of who they are,"Said my Nan in an almost whispered voice.

"What are you no about Nan?their just my Mum and Dad!"I replied confusion and fear engulfing my body.

"Violet, to you they are Gwen and Jack,your Mum and Dad "she said,placing her arm around me in a comforting way. Ianto continued her sentence,

"But to the world they are Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Harkness-Cooper,Key members of Torchwood. An organisation formed to investigating extraterrestrial incidents on Earth and scavenges alien technology for the defence of Earth"

"WHAT?"

* * *

So what you think? 

Please review!!

ttyl Bye!


	5. Chapter Four

_Hello!_

_Sorry I didn't update on Sunday,I had to go to a family thing but happy Easter anyway!!!_

_I have now a chocolate hang over...fun_

_I'm also working on another fic, so hopefully it will be up soon!_

_well here's chapter four hope you like it :)_

* * *

Chapter Four

"I know it's a lot to take in-"

"A lot?Try massive! What did you expect me to do?Be Calm about this and take another sip of bloody tea?"I shouted,my voice heavily laced with fury, a million different thoughts and feelings coursing threw me,"How dare you think you can just drop a bombshell like this as if it was small talk!"

"Violet ,I know how hard this must be on you believe me,your parents didn't want you to find out this way,"Nan said tighting her arm around me,I suppose trying to give some kind of closure and comfort.

"Find out this way?What did they think they could causally mention it over Sunday roast?'By the way Violet we save the world from aliens for a living' I think not!"I spat back bitterly.

"Your parents didn't want to tell you until they thought it was best,"said Ianto in a quite tone.

"When would it be right to tell me Ianto?My eighteenth birthday? When I leave university?My wedding day? Or how about on my deathbed? Lets face it there is no such thing as the right time!"I angery yelled at him.

I needed to clear my head so badly. I snapped out of Nan's grasp,ran threw the house,out the front door,down the driveway and just kept running. I heard voices shout my name but I just ignored them. All I could do was keep moving,the only clear thought in my brain was the message for my legs to keep running. I lost track of how much time had passed by,I stopped. I found myself outside the Millennium Stadium and collapsed on a near by bench with a sigh.

All the lost emotions taken away by running suddenly washed over me like a wave hitting the beach. I felt the great knife of betrayal stab me."How could they keep something like this from me. They have lied to me for fifteen years,since the day I was born! They could have hinted to me at least,well I suppose insisting I learn to defend myself could have been a hint,"I thought.

I then begun to feel the sensation of loss. All those times I sat on the stairs in the hallway,staring at the front door,just waiting for my mum and dad to get home from work. All those missed parent days at school. All those missed days by the beach. All those little things because they were off saving the world from Martians or whatever.

I gazed out onto the moving water,just getting lost in my thoughts and emotions. I suppose this is sort of my way of somehow trying to process this. I've always come out here to think. They say everyone has a place to think, I suppose this is mine. My deep thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down beside me. I didn't turn around to see who it was,nor did I care,I just keep staring at the moving water in the bay.

"Your parents come here a lot to you know,"I recognised the voice as Nan's.

"I feel like I don't even know them any more,"I replied with sadness creeping in me,my voice quiet.

"You do them dear,it's just something they kept back to protect you,"said Nan.

"How can they claim it was protecting me? Something like that isn't protecting,it's just plain lying,"I retorted back,all my real anger lost while running.

"The didn't want you to worry that every time they walked out the door,they might not come back. Violet,your parents do something so courageous for people. Now I know its very unfair that they have to be away from us,but I learned an important lesson along time ago,your parents do great things for the world and no one can ever take that away." This I think was the most sincere and honest thing I had ever heard her say. I let her words play around in my mind. I took my gaze away from the moving water to look at Nan,her face mirrored her words. Standing behind her was Ianto,Owen and Tosh, all of which shared the same similar looks.

"I know it's a lot to take in..."said Ianto for the second time today.

"It is a lot to take in,"I said with no emotion,"but I'm a fast learner,so It shouldn't be that hard to take in right?,"a small smile formed on my lips, as did on everones elses.

"I know your parents would help explain more if they were here,"said Tosh in a sympathetic way.

"Well they can tell me when they get back then can't they?"I said as I walked towards my parents' co-workers.

"I want my parents back safely and to do that I need to know what on Earth or where ever the hell these things are from want and how to stop them,can you help me?"my tone was almost pleading. There faces showed a look of respect and pride.

"Come on then,lets help Miss Harkness,shall we boys?"replied Tosh with a smile on her face.

* * *

So what you think?

please review,it will help get rid of the chocolate hangover.

ttyl bye!


	6. Chapter Five

_I posted this chapter last night in a rush out the door and I didn't check it properly, for that i'm sorry._

_I have went through the story so hopefully now I have everything fixed._

_Also can someone please help me as my grammar and spelling are actually that bad._

_hope you like and please review!_

* * *

Chapter Five

"Welcome Violet to Torchwood three-Cardiff,"said Toshiko Proudly.

"Woah,hate to see your rent and electric bill every month,"I said. I stared in awe at the building surrounding me with its many metal levels, its massive computers and bizarre looking machines.

"I see you redecorated in the last fifteen years then?"asked Nan in a jokey way.

"Yeah,well you know how new technology is always appearing in the bay all the time,"replied Tosh.

"Sorry to break up this little chat but your bloody computer won't stop beeping,"said Owen in an annoyed tone. The talking halted and I could hear a faint beeping noise coming from the nearby desk.

"That must be the tracking programme to find Gwen and Jack,"said Tosh in a professional tone,slipping her glasses on her face as she sat down by the computer,

"It should be complete in a few minutes."

"Good, that means we can found out where the Rifters want with them-" I interrupted Owen to ask,

"what's a Rifter?"I suppose I sounded like a naïve little child.

"It's a bit complicated to explain in great detail but there's a rift in time-"Tosh was cut off swiftly by Owen,

"To make it short,it's those things that took your parents,best not concern with something not doesn't have to be dealt with yet," The three Torchwood staff members turned there attention to the computer. I suppose these people have close friendships with my mum and dad,I mean they must spend so much time with them as there always here.

I hate the nagging feeling of fear and worry that kept looming at the back of my mind. It was like a illness trying to infect my spirit. I looked at the expressions of those around me. It seemed they too had been infected with this emotional disease.

"Ianto,could you get me the disk labelled TD.RT.1941 from Jacks office,I need his code disk to complete the tracking,"asked Tosh in a polite tone. Ianto gave a quick nod and begun to walk up the closest set of stairs when I stopped him and asked,

"Can I come too?" I don't know why I felt the need to go,I mean it's proably just a desk and a computer,but still I had this unknown curiosity to find out more about this mysterious side of my family. Ianto simply nodded again,we made our way up the stairs and went to to a large metal door. Ianto slowly turned the knob and I glanced around,

"So this is where I inherit the messy room Gene huh?"I stated in a sarcastic tone. The room was covered in mountains of files and loose pages hanging about everywhere.  
"Jack doesn't organise well,usually your mum ends up shouting at him to clean his office,"said Ianto with a small laugh,searching threw a set of cupboards.

"Funny,she does the same thing with me and my room too,"I said,sharing a smile. It's nice to know people notice the same things like these about my parents also.

"Could you check on the desk for the desk Violet? I can't the desk in here,"asked Ianto politely as he begun to dig threw a chest of drawers.

"Erm...sure,"I replied and begun to searching threw the mountain of paper._"_ _I really must get my dad a paper shredder for Christmas"_I thought to myself. I shifted a few files until I came across a disk in a small blue case,I noticed it was sitting on top of a picture frame. I lifted the disk and looked down at the photo, It was of my parents,Ianto,Owen,Tosh and a baby me in my dad's arms,by the background I could tell it was taken in the same building im in now.

"Found it,"I mumbled to Ianto as he turned round and I handed it to him. He noticed I had been looking at the photo and said,

"I remember thar day,you were only one day old,"he said in a sincere tone.

"really?"I asked in a naïve way ,a little surpised too that Ianto seemed to have known me since I was young.

"Yeah,your dad has had that on his desk since you were a baby,"he replied.

We quickly made our way down the the others and Ianto handed Tosh the disk which she quickly placed in the hard drive.

"The tracking is complete,their location should appear on screen now"said Tosh. The others and I held our breathe as we waited for the screen to load. I felt butterflies appear in my stomach.

A map of the world appeared,it zoomed in to Europe,then Wales,Cardiff,then stopped at the docks.

"Good their at the docks,lets get suited-"

"THIS IS A MESSAGE FOR THOSE WHO CALL THEMSLEVES TORCHWOOD"said a booming voice from the speakers. On screen appeared three hooded figures,

"WE HAVE THOSE WHO YOU CALL JACK AND GWEN HARKNESS. IF YOU WANT THEM ALIVE HAND OVER THERE CHILD,HAND OVER THE GATE-KEEPER OF THE RIFT!!!!"

* * *

_please review_

_ttyl bye!_


	7. Chapter Six

_Hello!_

_So yeah,I'm alive!!!_

_I finally got around to writting the next chapter after a very long time. _

_Here's Chapter six, hope you like it:)_

_Tell me what you think. :)_

* * *

Chapter six

"The gatekeeper of what?" I blurted out in a shocked tone. The message still continued,

"You have 48 hours to comply with our demand or the gatekeeper's parents will feel death by our hands." The computer screen dissolved into darkness and I rotated my body to face the others in the room,

"What the hell are they talking about? Why am I being called the gatekeeper of the whatever?" I roared at them with in an enraged and demanding manner.

"The Rift, gatekeeper of The Rift," Said Ianto in a quite voice.

"What the hell is this Rift and what's it got to do with me?" I asked,my body still flowing with anger.

"We weren't going to tell you because we thought the less you knew,the less danger you would be in," said Owen,sort of dipping his head lower in shame.

"I think it's about time Violet got the full story instead of only hearing what is deemed to be 'safe'," stated Nan bluntly to my parent's co-workers. Toshkio gave a nod and said,

"Well to explain it simply,there is a rift in time and space that exists in this area and this base is build directly over it."

"Is that not dangerous? I mean having a big time and space rift under the floor?" I asked with curiosity yet still maintaining my anger.

"Not when the rift is closed,when it's open bad things tend to happen," said Ianto in a grim tone. "_Something bad must have happened it was opened_," I thought to myself and I didn't press on for details of what had happened. I finally got the courage to ask the one thing that didn't make sense to me,

"Ok, I get that this big rift thing is very important and all, but what does it have to do with me? I mean I've only heard of this rift thing today, so why am I being called some sort of bloody gatekeeper?" I looked to my parent's co-workers expecting so sort of an answer but instead Nan replied,

"It's because you were born here dear,"in a quite way, but this still didn't answer my question.

"What, do you mean Cardiff Nan? I was born in the city hospital about 20 minutes away,"I stated with my confused expression very noticeable.

"Violet, you know you were born a few weeks early right?" asked Ianto, I gave a small "yeah" in his direction and he continued,

"Well your mum had to come in while she was 8 1/4 months pregnant with you because their was a major threat and we needed someone to help us from the base. So on that day, your mum suddenly went into labour and there was no time to get her to the hospital, so you were born in our med-lab,"while Ianto said this,I could see on his face the memory replaying in his mind and a small smile formed on his lips.

"But my birth certificate says Cardiff city hospital, do you actually have the authority to lie on an official document like that?" I asked in a way that made me feel like some naïve little child.

"Yes we do, Torchwood is outside the government and we couldn't really put 'Torchwood' as your place of birth, people would ask questions on what it meant," Tosh answered with a tiny laugh in her voice.

"Oh hence this whole secret 'protect the world from aliens' organisation right?" I said in a jokey way.

"Yes but your probably wondering still how your this gatekeeper correct?" Tosh questioned and with a nod from me she answered,

"We believe you are being called The Rift's gatekeeper is because you were born directly over the rift's strongest point,this base. The reason your mum had to come here on the day you were born was because someone was trying to open The Rift fully and almost did so, but we managed to stop them. On the exact moment you were born, energy from The Rift escaped and was absorbed into you."

"So your saying, because The Rift's energy is instead me, I'm being called it's gatekeeper?" I asked. Tosh nodded in agreement and replied,

"The energy is within you and that means as it still flows in you, you are one of the few things in the universe that can open The Rift."

"Is this why these things want me?To open The Rift for them?"

"We must not let that happen,it would create total chaos," Ianto said in a dramatic fashion.

"So it means we go and rescue my mum and dad so they won't have anything to blackmail me with!" I shouted at them, I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins.

"We as in Torchwood only,your parents would kill us if something happened to you," Owen said in a strict tone.

"Well if these things want me to open The Rift for them so badly then they will have to keep me alive right? Besides they already came to my house and they sent there little message here so they most likely might come looking for me here,"I snapped back,knowing full well I proved him wrong.

"She's right you know Owen,"Tosh said in agreement.

"Ok fine you win, first thing in the morning we set out to rescue them, knowing Jack he's probably already coming up with an escape plan with Gwen," Tosh stated and the other occupants in the room split up into different parts of base.

I gave a sigh, gatekeeper huh? Suddenly the problems from earlier that morning like unruly hair seem so much less insignificant.

* * *

_So what you think?_

_Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes,I tried my best to fix them all._

_Please review!_

_ttyl bye!_


End file.
